


A Mysterious Case Of The Hiccups

by kirkwords



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Between Mi Amore Wing and Ruff Transition, Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Gen, RTTE Season 6 Ep 6.5, no serious arguments just thorston banter, self indulgent but what isn't anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: Astrid wakes up one morning with the hiccoughs and the twins accuse Hiccup of causing it
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A Mysterious Case Of The Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of any possible debate over the spelling of hiccup/hiccough, but I spelt it the way I did to avoid confusion :D

It was an unusual sight at Dragons Edge that morning. No Hunters or Flyers, and no sight of any ships. Astrid sighed at the peaceful sight and made her way to the clubhouse, where she was greeted by breakfast. Digging her spoon into the food, she scanned the room. The twins and Snotlout were playing a game of Maces and Talons, the boards only purpose now, since Viggo Grimborn had seemingly vanished into the night. Fishlegs was writing in the Book of Dragons, a regular appearance.

Ruffnut ditched the game her brother was playing and walked over to Astrid, sitting down next to her at the table.

“Hey, A. How’d you sleep?” She asked, resting her elbows on the table. 

“I’ve slept better before to be  _ hic _ honest,” Astrid replied. A loud gasp rang across the clubhouse. Tuffnut tackled Astrid to the ground and looked her in each eye, an intense look shining across his face. 

“Tuff, what are you  _ hic _ doing?” Astrid exclaimed, shoving the twin off her, and getting to her feet. The unmistakable sound of springs and metal on wood caught the Thorston’s attentions before Tuffnut could respond. The duo ran and grabbed their suspect, pulling him into view. 

“Guys, let me go. What’s all this about?” Hiccup asked, pulling himself free of the twins’ grip. He looked to his betrothed, both of them looking equally confused. 

“I don’t know  _ hic _ Hiccup, ask one of  _ hic _ them,” Astrid said, pointing to the twins. Tuffnut held a hand to his chest as if he’d gone in cardiac arrest and faced his sister.

“Being in his presence makes it worse! We must do something,” he said, shoving Hiccup out of the door. 

Hiccup steadied himself. “Alright, that’s enough! Tuffnut, what are you talking about?” he asked, furrowing his brows. He crossed his arms and glared at the twins. 

“Alright, alright...there’s no other way to tell you, and it pains me to say it, but you need to leave Astrid,” Ruffnut said. 

“It’s for your own safety,” Tuffnut added, in a way that made it hard to tell if he was lying or not. Both Hiccup and Astrid started yelling in protest to the twins’ claim. 

“It’s simple, the hiccoughs say it all,” Tuffnut said as if it was obvious to everyone else. After a few seconds of stunned and confused silence, Snotlout burst out cackling and fell off his stool, hitting the ground with his arms clutching his sides. 

Astrid turned to face him. “What’s  _ hic _ so funny,” she said, placing a hand to her chest, and exhaling deeply. “I just woke up with hiccoughs”    
  
Snotlout sat up and pointed to his cousin. “Yeah,  _ Hiccups _ ,” he said slowly, stifling another laughing fit. 

Hiccup gave a questioning expression, then shook his head. “You have no idea where hiccoughs actually come from, do you?” he asked Tuffnut, “Because it’s not me.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Oh for- they just don’t okay? I’m going for a ride; give Toothless a chance to stretch his wings.” Hiccup had cooped himself up in his hut for several days now, planning an assault on Krogan and Johann. He had barely been outside for almost a week after the run-in with Krogan on Iron Isle. He shrugged Tuffnut off and walked out of the clubhouse. Toothless took off to the other side of the island. Astrid went to follow him but was blocked off from the door by a mace.

“And where do you think you’re going, missy?” Tuffnut raised his brow at her, holding Macey II, a new mace Hiccup made for him so Ruffnut could sleep at night, out toward her. Astrid grunted in frustration, however, the moment was undercut with another hiccough. She shoved the mace down and called for Stormfly, and the two took off in the same direction Toothless went. 

It wasn't hard to find Hiccup when he went off alone with Toothless unless he didn't actually want to get found. His usual sea stack sat just off the south shore of Outpost Island. Stormfly landed on a small patch of grass, greeting Toothless with an excited squawk. 

"Just so you know, I would never  _ hic _ listen to the twins' advice," Astrid began, sitting next to Hiccup. She felt his arm wrap around her waist, and his head on her shoulder. 

"I know. Me neither." He sighed loudly, sifting through the thoughts in his mind. Astrid smiled when her next few hiccoughs made Hiccup laugh. 

"Are there actual remedies for that? Or are you stuck with it until they just go away?"

"I don't  _ hic _ know. Fishlegs probably has  _ hic _ some kind of herbal  _ hic _ drink for it." Astrid cursed at the persistent and painful spasms. 

"It does seem weird that a tradition is to name your scrawny kids after that." Hiccup said, lifting his head from Astrid's shoulder to look at her. "I mean, I know why. Dad didn't hesitate to remind me every time I messed up a dragon raid." Realising what he’d said, Hiccup turned away, his eyes distant and focused on the horizon as he so frequently did whenever he mentioned his earlier teenage years. It mustn't have been easy for him, but he had told her that his life was far more enjoyable now. 

Astrid spun her body around and lay her head on his lap, looking up at his face. Hiccup remained facing the horizon, his chest rising and falling with his breaths, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed. The peach fuzz lining his jaw was more visible in the morning light. Astrid would be lying if she didn’t find his sullenness attractive, especially when he reached for her necklace, something he had now consciously taken an effort to notice whenever she wore it. Both of them knew to cherish these moments since it could be ruined at any moment by a nosey friend, or an attack on the island. Luckily for them, the other Riders never visited this side of the island very often, leaving it as their prime getaway spot. She closed her eyes, soaking in the sun.

“You’re not hiccoughing anymore.” Hiccup stated. Astrid opened her eyes again to see him looking down at her, his eyes shining like they always did. 

“I guess I’m not.  _ Hic. _ ” 

“I jinxed it, didn’t I?”

“You know what,  _ hic  _ maybe it is you.”

“Oh yeah? Then how did you have them this morning?”

“I walked past your hut.” 

“That is not how that works.”

“Are you sure?”

Hiccup blinked, not quite sure how to answer. Astrid knew that he was trying to find an easy out to the conversation, not wanting to admit that he’d been backed into a corner. 

“ I think we have to move the Lenses.”

“Why? Do you think they know  _ hic _ where they are?”

“I’m not certain. But the twins did hear something at the Northern Markets yesterday.”

“What were  _ hic _ they doing there?”

“Thor only knows, My Dear.”

Astrid laughed at the overly formal pet name and sat up. She never realised how much she missed Hiccup’s smile. His genuine smile. It was a rare sight these days, with the Dragon Hunter War going on and everything else he managed to juggle almost effortlessly. Relations with their allies, Heir of Berk, among other things. It was something she really admired about him, and she supposed, one of the many reasons that she loved him. She had never told him that, well she had never used those specific words. She was sure that he knew, she made it pretty obvious but when she thought about it, Hiccup was never really the observant type. Dagur’s engagement had made that glaringly obvious to everyone. 

“...What do you think?”

“Huh?”

“I was saying, if we left for Wingmaiden Island tomorrow, would that give us enough time in case what the twins heard was right?”

“Oh... _ hic _ it should.” 

“Ok, good. I’d be damned if I had to fly all the way to Wingmaiden Island today. I’m exhausted.” Hiccup flopped onto his back but sprang back up when Toothless took his chance to lick his rider’s face. Astrid leapt up in shock and fear of being licked as well. She laughed as Hiccup scrambled to his feet to save himself. 

“Didn’t I tell you to pump the breaks on ‘Operation: Take Down Johann And Krogan And Their Tyranny Of Dragon Enslavement And Trading’?” 

“That wasn’t the name of it!” 

“What was the name then?”   
  
“..It didn’t have one, but that one is too wordy. I’d have to workshop it.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Are your symptoms gone for good now?”

“I think so. Why?”

“Let’s go back.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to rub this Tuff’s face saying you’ve ‘cured’ me.”

“Oh, you’re no fun” Hiccup pouted, getting onto Toothless’ saddle. Astrid scoffed and stole a kiss from him before getting onto Stormfly. 

“Race you back? Loser has to purposefully lose to Snotlout in the next Maces and Talons game.” 

“Oh, you’re on!”

They arrived back to The Edge in a draw to a bizarre sight, far more bizarre than usual that was. Fishlegs’ hut had been gutted from the inside out of any herbs, remedies and rocks that were in there to begin with, and sprawled out across the island. The twins and their dragon were stood in the middle of piles of crates and other things they probably stole from Snotlout and Fishlegs.

“Uh, care to explain?” Hiccup said before he even landed. Tuffnut dove behind a stack of crates, leaving his sister standing like a deer in the headlights. 

“We were looking for remedies for Astrid since  _ you _ infected her!” She pointed a very annoyed finger at Hiccup, inches from his face. He batted her hand away and looked around the base.

“I did not- oh forget it. Where’s Snotlout?” 

“His hut. Why do you-” Ruffnut started before Hiccup cut her off.

“Thanks!” He took off again, to Snotlout’s hut. 

“What was that about?”

“I don’t know,” Astrid shrugged and slid off Stormfly’s back. “All I know is we’re going to Wingmaiden Island tomorrow and I don’t seem to be suffering from hiccoughs anymore. Turns out, it wasn’t Hiccup at all” 

“Oh, I knew that,” Ruffnut elbowed her friend lightly, a sly smirk on her face. “I just wanted to go along with Tuff, and have an excuse to raid Fishlegs’ hut.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Fishlegs called from beyond the piles of his belongings. “I can’t  _ hic _ believe you two!” 

Astrid and Ruffnut turned to each other, smiling with gleeful menace. Stormfly close behind, the girls ran for the upper levels of Dragon’s Edge.

“HICCUP!”


End file.
